houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaylin Ruede
'''Shaylin Ruede' is the first fledgling everTrackerMarked by Erik Night. She is also the first fledgling to ever be Marked with a red Mark. When Erik first meets her, she is blind. After her Marking, Nyx gifts her with True Sight, which enables her to see the "true colors" of people and Water. She completed the Change at the end of ''Redeemed''. She is also a member of the North American Vampyre High Council and is the consort of Nicole. Currently, she and Nicole are living at the San Francisco House of Night where she is High Priestess. Appearance Shaylin has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and is short for the rest of the fledglings and vampyres since she's younger because she is new at the Tulsa House of Night. Her adult vampyre tattoo resembles Hokusai's Great Wave, layered wave upon wave giving it the appropriate effect of having an aura. Personality Shaylin may have been blind since childhood, but she is definitely not weak or fragile and is headstrong and is not reluctant to tell people the truth. She is also quite intelligent and intuitive since she quickly pretended to be losing conscious when she saw Neferet. Early Life Little is know about her past life, it was only mentioned that she lived with a foster mom. It had also been mentioned that she wasn't always blind since she talks about a fish she once saw and said it was before she was blind. Relationships Erik Night Shaylin was the first vampyre that Erik ever Marked. He feels a special connection with her, but she is clearly uninterested and only thinks of him as a friend. She believes that he can be a good guy, though his colors are often very shallow. Nicole One night in the fledgling night quarters, Shaylin was crying in her sleep and Nicole went to comfort her. Shaylin was the only one NOT wary of Nicole being she was originally on Dallas' side. They had a nice conversation before Nicole suddenly kissed her. Nicole frantically apologized, but Shaylin turned it down saying that she thought the kiss was nice, in Revealed. Shaylin then asks for Nicole to sleep next to her that night. They are officially a couple in Redeemed. In Redeemed, Nicole kisses Shaylin after she is selected to become a member of the North American Vampyre High Council. Aphrodite LaFont Shaylin and Aphrodite got off on the wrong foot, in the beginning. Aphrodite clearly dislikes her, but they start to slowly reconcile and start to work together being both has a gift from the Goddess, Nyx. They become unlikely friends and allies. Shaylin is "employed" by Aphrodite in Revealed to spy on Zoey Redbird and inform her about the High Priestess's disturbing change in colors. Books Destined When Shaylin arrives at House of Night, she meets Neferet and fakes passing out. When Neferet leaves, Shaylin calls her "Dead Fish Eye Lady", because her color reminded her of the eyes of dead fish she saw in a store before she turned blind. Aphrodite likes the nickname and starts using it. Shaylin also says that Shaunee's color is red and warm, while Dallas is red from hate. Shaylin also says that Erik's color is the color of mushy peas, which means that Erik has never had to work hard to get what he wants. Shaylin is close to Erik Night, since he wants to make sure she is okay, blaming himself for Marking her Red. She is also rather friendly by the good red fledglings. Neferet has proclaimed that Shaylin was marked red, because she was "broken" (as implied by her being blind), and didn't have to die to become red. Hidden Although she can't stand Aphrodite, they develop some type of connection via their powers. Aphrodite is able to better translate what Shaylin can see with her True Sight. It is also revealed that has an affinity for water and seems to be able to control the weather too. Revealed Shaylin is "employed" by Aphrodite to spy on Zoey Redbird and inform her about the High Priestess's disturbing change in colors. This leads to her eventually watching Zoey drink blood from Aurox. When Zoey finds out about this after overhearing Shaylin report back to Aphrodite, she becomes furious and attacks Shaylin with the Seer Stone's flaming power. Scared and ashamed of her actions, Shaylin returns to the basement prepared for the Red Fledglings during the daytime, when the others are asleep, and weeps. Nicole finds her after being woken up by the crying and comforts her, leading to her eventually kissing Shaylin, leading to a possible relationship between the two girls, confirmed later in Redeemed. Trivia *Shaylin lost her sight when she was a just a kid, right before her fifth birthday. *Shaylin has a foster mother. **Her relationship with her mother is not mentioned. *Shaylin was Marked in Destined and she completed Change in Redeemed, which makes her Change fastest from all known vampyres. **However, it could be also Stevie Rae. She had been Marked three months before Zoey came to House of Night during spring or autumn and she completed Change at the end of Chosen during winter. *Shaylin is the fourth Red fledgling who completed the Change. Before Shaylin it was Stevie Rae, Stark and Dallas. *She is the first Red fledgling which was Marked red who completed Change. *Shaylin is able to see her own aura in the mirror. She did that in Hidden, after Aphrodite asked her to do so. *Aphrodite was the first one who realized that Shaylin has affinity for water. It happened at the end of Hidden and one of the signs was Shaylin's blue aura. However, in the beginning of the same novel Shaylin was able to tell that it would rain, so she clearly had water affinity right after the Thanatos' ritual. *Along with Zoey, Shaylin is the only one who stood up against Thanatos, after she sentenced Dallas, Kurtis and Elliot to death in Revealed. **Nevertheless, she still approved her decision. *Shaylin is most likely bi. **She was slightly attracted to Erik in Hidden and was also smitten with Nicole in Revealed. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Prophetesses Category:Red Vampyres Category:High Priestesses Category:Lost Characters